


Haze of Emotion

by entishramblings



Series: LOTR/TH One-Shots (character x reader) [16]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Anger Management, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, thranduil really needs to get a grip tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entishramblings/pseuds/entishramblings
Summary: (Y/N) refuses to fight for her kingdom and Thranduil is pissed. However, when he finds out why he understands
Relationships: Thranduil x Reader, Thranduil x You, Thranduil/Reader, Thranduil/You
Series: LOTR/TH One-Shots (character x reader) [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042788
Kudos: 40





	Haze of Emotion

**Author's Note:**

> so this was originally requested for Legolas but my brain could just not imagine it with him so I changed it to Thranduil....I hope that’s okay!
> 
> *all elvish was looked up online from numerous sources so please dont come at me if it is not entirely correct*

King Thranduil, cloaked in the finest silver armor and most delicately detailed robes, made his way through the vast halls of Mirkwood. He carried himself high and with poise—power and statues radiating from his form. His jaw was clenched and his icy eyes pooled with anger and fury. It was clear that no one was to stop or approach him. Therefore, every bustling maid, servant, and warrior, who were swarming about the castle in preparation of war, parted ways for the angry King.

Although he was blinded by anger, his feet were able to guide him to the person it was to be inflicted upon. The wooden door to his chambers swung upon under his forceful touch, startling his wife.

(Y/N) sat upon a chair in front of beautifully crafted vanity brushing her (h/c) locks into cascading satin. However, the calmness within her soul left her as soon as she saw his expression.

“ _Meleth Nin, man na- oth-_ (My Love, what is wrong)?” She swallowed dryly as fear encased into her heart, “ _Na ed Legolas? Man lúda- an est?_ (Is it Legolas? Has something happened to him?)”

She stood up, awaiting his answer, but that is not what she received. Thranduil advanced closer to her with an intimidating nature. Speaking the common tongue he hissed out, “It is not Legolas. It is _you_.”

A frown edged across her face. “Me? What have I done?” She questioned with offense.

He ground his teeth as stinging words tumble from his lips, “Before we wed you were one of the best warriors in all of Arda, yet you refuse to fight for us now?!” He began to pace the room in anger, “All you have done for this kingdom the past month is deplete our resources—food, drink. Will you give nothing in return?! Has royalty made you weak—a coward?!!”

(Y/N) took a step backwards as shock, surprise, and irritation grasped her heart. “How dare you say that to me! How _dare_ you!”

Her words were fueled with anger as she slipped back into sindarian, “ _Dôl gîn lost! Ego, mibo orch, -idë kuu`datto!_ (Your head is empty! Go kiss an orc, you bastard!)”

Thranduil ground his teeth, “ _Mibo nin—_ (my head—)”

She cut him off, “ _Nányë di hên!_ (I am with child!)”

The King froze in complete utter bewilderment as silence encased the air. (Y/N) could see the emotions morph and twist upon his face—shock, fear, regret, happiness. It was a long moment before anyone spoke for the air was stilled with electrifying intensity.

His voice came out a whisper as he repeated her words, “With child?”

(Y/N)’s response was a quiet nod.

Thranduil turned from her for a moment, before staring into her gaze once again. “Mine?” He questioned in another low whisper.

A small smile cracked upon her face as she snorted in response, “Of course it is, you idiot.”

The blonde-haired king rotated once again so his face was not towards her. Remorse soaked his heart as his boiling words came back to him. This time, his voice was soft when he spoke, “It seems my head truly is empty. I should....I should have noticed—I should never had said such things to you.”

(Y/N) moved towards him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, “Thranduil—“

Yet he refused to look at her. He pulled his form from her grasp. “What have I done?”

(Y/N) called to him again, “Thranduil, please look at me.”

“How can I?! I don’t wish for you to gaze upon me after I disgraced you so.”

She shook her head and clutched his arm, forcing him to turn towards her. (Y/N) grasped his cheeks in her hands only to be surprised by the moisture that trailed down from his eyes.

“Oh, _Meleth Nin_ (my love)....”

The King gazed down upon her with a wet gaze of regret, “How can you ever forgive me?”

(Y/N) did not answer. Instead, she pulled his form into a tight embrace. The two stood there for a moment, encased in a haze of emotion. Thranduil burred his head into her neck as his arms snaked around her waist. He held her close as she drug her fingers through his hair.

“It is forgiven, _Meleth Nin_ (my love),” She whispered.


End file.
